


Stand By Me

by angelikitten



Category: DCU - Superdictionary
Genre: Community: fortycakes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelikitten/pseuds/angelikitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choosing a side isn't always easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand By Me

The man was **confused**. He didn't have any idea what was going on.

"Whose **side** are you on?" shouted the catsuit-wearing man to his left. "Whose team are you on? Will you fight for me or for him? You can't be on both **sides**."

"Come over here on the **sidewalk** next to me." shouted the cape-wearing man to his right. "Come to this path for people at the edge of the street. Fight for me."

The man stood for a moment before **deciding** to walk to the left. He made a choice to walk to the left.

"Yes!" shouted the catsuit-wearing man, grinning. "I am the **best**! I'm better than everyone, including you Superman."

But the man **ignored** him. He didn't pay any attention to him. Instead, he walked into the produce shop to buy an apple to eat.

~*~

Superman **laughed**. He made many happy sounds.

"It's not **funny**." Lex sulked. "It's not something to laugh about."

But Superman **continued** to laugh. He kept on laughing and wouldn't stop. This made Lex **angry**. It made him lose his temper. He decided to make the man pay for making Superman laugh at him. So he went into the produce shop, and **stole** the man's wallet. He took the man's wallet without getting permission to do so.

"Help!" **shouted** the man. He said it very loudly, but Superman was laughing too hard to help him.

And that's terrible.


End file.
